1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure firing lanyard for releasing stored gas from pressure vessels utilized to inflate aircraft escape slides More particularly this invention relates to a safety device which functions to prevent inadvertent inflation of the slide during shipping and handling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exemplary of the prior art literature including lanyard activated pressurizing systems are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,949,274; 3,1I3,327; 3,165,763; 3,709,044; 3,782,413; 3,809,288; 4,416,393; 4,627,823; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,371. In contrast the present lanyard activated pressurizing system is adapted to be released when the slide pack covers are released.
It is an object of the present invention to prevent inadvertent inflation of an inflatable escape slide by preventing a firing lanyard from being pulled prior to actuation of the present safety device associated with the shaft which rotates to release the pack covers.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a safety device disposed on the packboard of a slide or slide/raft unit for retaining a pressure bottle firing lanyard in a fixed position until the slide or slide/raft covers are released.